¡Un dia sin Ukes!
by Yusurelia
Summary: los chicos tomaran un crucero al pacifico dejando solos a sus respectivas parejas ¿Podrán esperar hasta su regreso ó optaran por algo temporal? ¡Pase y lea! ¡Es gratis no le crea al sumary!


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
Advertencias: ninguna!  
Notas: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

Un one shoot hiper comico de cosas! lo se xD tengo fics pendientes y estoy trabajando en tonterias, pero es que no pude evitar escribir sobre algo asi la idea se me iria y luego ¿que haria? leanlo por favor :c no se arrepentiran...

multiparing!

AlemaniaXItalia  
RusiaXChina  
AmericaXCanada  
FranciaXInglaterra  
PrusiaXAustria  
GreciaXJapon  
EspañoXRomano

* * *

¡Hola! Dejo esta nota para avisarles que tomaremos un crucero por el pacifico; hay comida en la alacena, que alguno de ustedes cocine y todo eso; oh, si, regresamos en tres días. Besos para todos!  
Con cariño: Nosotros.

-¿Pero que demonios es esto?- se preguntó el español en el momento en el que le arrebataron la carta.

-No lo sé, pero si creen que voy a desperdiciar mis finos platillos con ustedes, están locos.- comentó Francia con la noticia fresca.

-Por mi no habría problema, solo son tres días, puedo esperar a Kiku.- se escuchó seguido de un bostezo, aun era temprano y Heracles se caía de sueño.

-Yo tampoco tengo problema. Son tres días sin los empalagosos brazos de Feliciano ¿A quien debo agradecerle tan merecido descanso? - Alemania, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sonrió ante el pensamiento.

-¡Asi es! ¿Dónde esta mi premio por soportar al idiota del ingles durante tanto tiempo?- chilló el Francés.

-¨Rusia no invadas Estonia, Rusia deja de mirar feo a Letonia, Rusia vuélvete a poner la bufanda…¨ -suspiró Iván, quien había permanecido callado observando a quien hablara. -Tendremos tiempo para relajarnos sin ellos.-

-Para hacer lo que queramos.- corroboró Grecia.

-Kesesesese. ¿Eso significa que va a haber una fiesta con cervezas y apuestas?-

-¡No! ¡Eso significa que ya no va a haber ukes!- soltó nuevamente España, en conclusión.

Todos le vieron atónitos en un hondo silencio, era una verdad que estaban olvidando.

-T-Tendremos que… Jugarnos por el mas débil de todos…- entrecortó un aturdido Prusia; e inmediatamente todos se vieron mutuamente.

-Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo…- secundo Iván, creyendo que se trataba tan solo de un juego.

-¡¿Qué rayos me miran?!- reaccionó Heracles, no era un buen momento para tomar una siesta, ya que de ser asi posiblemente alguien lo traduciría como tierno y por ende, sometible.

-Oui, tendremos que aplicar la ley de la supervivencia.- escudriñó Francia barriéndole la vista al español, quien al notar eso, se irguió lo mas que pudo para aparentar imponencia.

-Me parece la mejor opción.- asintió Ludwig, pues segundos atrás no tomó en cuenta lo mucho que le podrían tres días.

-El primero que muestre una señal de adorabilidad será tomado como uke temporal.- continuó Antonio.

-Y tendrá que cocinar para todos…- alcanzó Francis.

-Tendrá que usar un vestido - rió Heracles, casi abyecto.

- Y dejarse hacer por los demás.- sonrió Iván, reparando en fruncir el ceño.

-Por todos los demás. Kesesesese.- comentó Gilbert.

-Está decidido.- propuso el menor de los alemanes con cierto resentimiento. ¿Por qué no podían actuar de esa forma en las reuniones formales? Habían llegado a una conclusión establecida por todos sin siquiera haber desayunado.

Aun con esto, la habitación se tensó aterradoramente. Las miradas comenzaron a cruzarse con desconfianza, jamás se había visto tanto machismo en un aula tan pequeña, todos los presentes optando poses varoniles y agravando su tono de voz; a la vista de cualquiera, seria gracioso. Incluso patético.

El primero en hacer un movimiento mas allá de un guardia de seguridad fue Ludwig, pues el hambre le había ordenado que buscara algo de comida. Pensó casi todos los movimientos que jugó; abrió el refrigerador como toda una bestia, arrancó de los anaqueles un embutido frio y azotó la puerta tras de si.

-Los verdaderos hombres no piden comida caliente, la tragan fría.- abyecto, arrojó una mordida asqueada hacia el producto; pero, había dejado muy en claro quien tenia la delantera.

Seguido de él, continuó su hermano, algo un poco mas imprudente, pero igual pensado. Arrojó al horno un paquete entero de comida rápida y lo calentó de más.

-Un verdadero hombre no calienta sus cosas; ¡las quema!- sacó una piedra semejante al carbón y evitando llorar debido al sabor comenzó a tragarlo.

-¿A si? Pues un hombre de verdad no come cosas empaquetadas por fabricas, ¡Las siembra el mismo!- Antonio alcanzó uno de los tomates de su cosecha y lo rebanó con los dientes.

-Un verdadero macho no desayuna lo que hay en casa. ¡Se va a la calle y se consigue una infección en el estomago!- dicho esto, Heracles se marchó azotando escandalosamente la puerta detrás suyo.

-Un verdadero macho comería lo primero que encontrara, da.- Iván se levantó y tomo los envases de cereal. –Además, escogería el que sabe mas mal, ¡Porque no le gusta lo dulce! da... Es mas, no sabría ni hacerse un cereal.- tomo la jarra de la leche y la vertió adentro de la caja a medio abrir, acto seguido, embutió el contenido en un plato plano, donde se escurrió todo. ¿Mencioné que tomó un tenedor como cubierto?

Francia tragó saliva, todos eran barbaros y despreocupados, el era fino y elegante; había un ligero umbral entre decidir desayunar o no. Pero, su dignidad estaba en juego, y si tiempo atrás había ingerido exitosamente uno de los scones de Iggy ¿Qué más daría tomar una botella de veneno?

-Un verdadero varón no sabría cocinar; revolvería todo en un intento desesperado por saciar su hambre.-lamentándose por él mismo tomo algunos panes dulces y los untó con mostaza, añadió unas rebanadas de cebollas achocolatadas y finalmente lo acompañó con agua de arroz y pepino.

Ganó un fuerte dolor de estomago, pero también el respeto temporal de todos.

Aun en sus posiciones, seguían atravesándose con miradas de desconfianza; tenían que actuar como caníbales si es que no querían acceder al trato, pero un estruendoso bostezo redirigió las miradas a los escalones.

-¿Oigan, alguien ha visto a mi hermanito?- estirándose aun adormilado, con la voz roncamente melosa y llevando solo una pijama de naves espaciales; bajó Alfred a saludar.

Ahora estaba claro porque la decisión se había tomado sin ningún problema, no estaba ese alguien interrumpiendo a voz escandalosa cada diez segundos.

Sin obtener respuesta bajó guiándose por la pared, no traía sus lentes, por ende veía algo borroso; entró a la ¨habitación más machista¨ de la casa y abrió el refrigerador despacio. Sacó la leche y la sirvió amablemente sobre una taza con emblema de osos polares. Arrastró sus pantuflas hacia la mesa y se sentó adormilado. Miró a todos tallándose el ojo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención.

-¿Que? ¿Al fin se dieron cuenta de que soy el único que puede salvarlos? ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que aceptaran que soy un héroe jajaja- se burló para luego sorber su bebida. –Asco. Le falta una pajilla y chocolate.-

Y en ese momento, definitivamente se veía como el único que podía salvarlos.

-¡ES MIO!- se lanzó Prusia.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo lo escuché primero…- reprendió España.

-El se hará uno con Iván.- los separó del americano.

-Mon petit séjour avec moi.- alegó el francés.

-¡Que rayos hacen suéltenme!-

-¡Basta! Les recuerdo, que Alfred no sabe las reglas, dudo que sepa sobre la carta; seguramente no fue su intensión crear tanta ternura.-

-¿What? ¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos está pasando?-

-Es cierto, primero debemos explicarle.-

-Es lo que cualquier macho hubiese hecho.-

-Solo estaba practicando para cuando ganara.-

Ludwig sonrió al ver que todos habían dejado al aludido en paz, lo mejor seria hacerlo en orden y reanudar la competencia cuando…

-¡Él es mío, perdedores!- empujó a Antonio y a Francis y cargando consigo a un confundido americano emprendió carrera hacia los cuartos de arriba. Se encerró en su cuarto arrojando al menor sobre la cama. Era extraño viniendo de Ludwig, pero recibía tanta atención por parte de Feliciano, que estar sin alguien le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Muy bien, hagamos esto rápido, los chicos salieron a un crucero de tres días, solo los verdaderos hombres estamos en esta casa y tu serás el nuevo uke de todos.- se acercó peligrosamente hacia el menor viendo como este retrocedía nervioso.

-Hey dude, you're kidding me, stop it now!- sintió la pared tocar su espalda y se sonrojó violentamente al ver tan cerca al alemán. -¡Espera debe de haber un error! Yo también soy un verdadero macho.- la puerta comenzó a estremecerse.

-¡Ludwig! Sal de ahí y entréganos al chico.-

-No, no hay ningún error. El primero en verse adorable sería la nueva mascota.- trató de besarlo, pero el americano fue dos segundos más astuto y se agachó.

-No puedes quedártelo ¡Que hay del vestido!-

-¿Chicos ustedes también?- se arrastró por el suelo y se encerró en el baño, oyendo como la puerta se azotaba contra el suelo, habían abierto la habitación.

-¡Quedamos en que seria para todos¡-

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir.-

-¿Dónde está?-

-¡Miren, la puerta del baño está cerrada!-

Alfred tragó saliva nervioso, no es que no pudiera contra unos cuantos ¨machos verdaderos¨ si no que el espacio en el cual se había encerrado contaba con diversos ¨juguetes¨ que el alemán le había comprado a su novio.

Si no salía de ahí, estaría en grandísimos problemas.

Como única y última opción saltó por la ventana en un acto casi suicida; sin esperarse que abajo alguien más le esperara.

-¿Pero que rayos?- preguntó el responsable teniéndole en brazos.

-¡Heracles! ¡Ayúdame los locos de adentro dijeron que seria su nuevo uke y que tendría que usar un vestido!- chilló Alfred parándose por el mismo; si bien era cierto que era alto y bien formado, seguía teniendo la actitud de un niño, y eso para el resto era lo mas asemejado que tenía con los ausentes. -¿Grecia?- la sonrisa del aclamado se deslumbró maliciosa.

-¿Asi que serás tu el nuevo cachorro?- le pilló viendo como la puerta se habría y el resto de los machistas lo rodeaban mal intencionados.

-My God.- tartamudeó asustado.

Pero, antes de que alguien pudiera ponerle la mano encima un camión bastante amplió surcó la calle. Se posicionó enfrente del grupo de hombres y se dejó leer bajo en emblema ¨Tres días.¨

Del transporte bajaron Feliciano, Yao, Canadá, Arthur, Lovino, Kiku y Roderich; todos conversando alegremente y sorprendidos por la escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

¡Habían sido recibidos por todos! Y pensar, que alguno de ellos creyó que se armaría una disputa debido a su ausencia.

-¿Pero que?- articuló Alemania totalmente sonrojado.

-¡Doitsu! ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó su amado, dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Creí que llegarían en unos días?- las largas mangas del chino envolvieron al ruso en un abrazo.

-En tres días-aru.-

-¿Qué no miran el camión? Es la compañía de rutas.- completó Roderich dejándose abrazar por Gilbert.

-¡Pe-pero el crucero!- formuló Francis.

-¿Que no era en el pacifico? ¡Eso está lejos de aquí!- Kiku se acercó al griego cargando una cámara llena de fotos.

-¡No tonto¡ ¿Qué no sabes leer o que?- la tsunderella ha hablado, pues Arthur bufó molesto al ver la ignorancia de todos. –La nota decía ¨Tomaremos un crucero por el pacifico.¨-

-Hay un nuevo restaurante.- interrumpió Canadá –Donde sirven una bebida llamada ¨Un crucero en el pacifico.¨-

-¿Asi que de eso se trataba?- España, aun sin entenderlo recibió una inexplicable bofetada de Lovino.

-Asi es, montón de mandilones, ayer nos pusimos de acuerdo para salir hoy en la mañana, pero todos ustedes son una bola de holgazanes que se despiertan tarde y lo único que pudimos hacer era dejar una nota.- Romano tenia razón, ese día se habían levantado bastante tarde.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Y todo lo que me hicieron pasar que?- confesó América chillando detrás de Canadá. -¿Por qué no les cuentan sobre el acuerdo del…?-

-¿El que?-

-¡Ay Alfred que tierno eres!-

-¿Qué cosas inventas?-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza ¿cierto?-

-¡Mentiras capitalistas!-

-Deja de decir tontadas.-

-Pero yo, Pero ustedes…- las miradas enardecidas de los culpables le atravesaron con ansias de matarlo. –Bueno, ya olvídenlo.- se resignó bajo un sonrojo.

.

Todas las parejas presentes se tomaron de la mano y se dispusieron a entrar, por fin todo había regresado a la normalidad eso esperaban, aunque no pudieron evitar escupir con asco cuando la pregunta mas rotunda se lanzó ante todos.

-Y, ¿Qué desayunaron?-


End file.
